Anything Like Me
by MrsCaraHAnderson
Summary: & I'll get my payback if they're anything like me... Sequel to Never Underestimate the Impossible
1. Prologue

Here is the prologue to _Anything Like Me! _Next chapter should be up around Tuesday; and it'll be a full one! I hope you guys enjoy!

_Six Months_

I breathe in the fresh summer air, no longer heavy with the soot that used to define this district. There are sounds of construction and of movement, many people have moved to District 12 since the war. A very pregnant Delly Cartwright, wait.. Hawthorne walks into my bakery, carrying two of my grandsons with her.

"Have they gotten back from the Capitol yet, Lucia?"

"Their train was supposed to come in over an hour ago but I haven't heard from any of them."

"I have to go to the doctor.. would you mind?"

"Of course not, Delly. You know they would have asked us to do this if their father wasn't so sick. This will be the first place they will come anyways."

"Of course. Tell Johanna and Julian thank you for letting us watch them. They are heavenly!"

"Your twins will be here soon enough, Delly!"

"I know. I just hope that we don't have the scare that Johanna did…"

"Jo overexerted herself; the doctor himself said so. Just take it easy. And your almond cookies are under the counter."

"Thanks! We appreciate it!"

I put my hand up and she walks out the door.

Miah and Lukas walk in, Daniel holding tightly to his father's hand, just toddling. The baby of our family, Derek, is strapped to Miah's chest. Kai is holding his uncle's hand, looking up at Adara who is in her carrier on Lukas' chest.

"Have they come in yet?"

"No, and they haven't called either. Do you think that they kept them in the Capitol?"

"Why would they?

_Because has change really come quickly enough? And my girls and two of my sons are in the brambles of that corrupt place with no way to contact us. I'm hoping Haymitch is keeping them safe._

Why wouldn't they keep them? Because they're power and clout would be enough to get the people in this country to do anything..

My heart is fearful for my family.


	2. Capitol

I don't own THG. Welcome to _Anything Like Me, _my lovelies!

_(Johanna Mason-Mellark)_

"Katniss, we both know it isn't going to work that way! They're going to keep us here as long as we disagree with them. We've got to come to some sort of compromise! We shouldn't be deciding all of this."

"I know, Johanna. But I can't see letting that many people make our laws for us, it'll just end badly!"

Haymitch and Peeta are both sitting with their heads in their hands. In twenty-five minutes, the living victors will have to vote on whether or not we will keep our government the way it is, Paylor an elected official, but running the show on her own. She has decided that each of the districts needs a governing body to report back to her. It's up to us who we choose for this governing body. It sounds a lot like we are making the decisions for a whole district that should get to choose own its own.

"Come up with five names for the counsel, Johanna. We're only waiting on you and Kat."

"I can't put that on five people that don't get to choose whether they want the position or not, and it's not fair to the district that we're choosing, not them."

"Just choose. We don't have a choice, Jo. I miss Kai and Adara. And you know Julian is worried sick about you!"

He's right. I miss my boys so much. We left them with Delly and Hawthorne, because Delly wanted to get a feel for caring for two. I want to tousle Mason's curls and kiss Finn's chubby cheeks. I just want to get the hell out of the Capitol.

I think for a few minutes and come up with five names.

Gale.

Haymitch.

Thom.

James, who is the head of the construction crew. However, I can't seem to think of anyone else who would balance out the fire of Gale and Haymitch. They need someone to calm them.

It comes to me in a flash. _Lukas._

I fold up the paper at the same time Kat folds up hers. We page in Paylor. She grabs the ballots on the table, and then looks at them. She has a surprised look.

"They're all the same. Apart from Haymitch, but then there's only one difference in name. So it looks like we've got our council. Haymitch, James Keller, Gale Hawthorne, Thom Luker, and Lukas Mellark.

"YOU ALL PUT ME DOWN?"

"You know how the Capitol works better than any of us. Plus you need something to do during the days."

"I could drink myself into a coma."

"Kai, Adara, Mason, Finn, Derek, and Daniel probably wouldn't appreciate that, Dad." Katniss says, the venom in her voice apparent.

"Yes, but daughter of mine, I don't want to deal with the bureaucracy and coming back here every few months."

"I will come visit and monitor progress."

"Whatever… Can we leave now?"

"Yes, I'll be sending the letters tomorrow morning. If you're lucky, you can take a late train back to 12."

"I doubt it.." I grumble under my breath. I won't see my boys until tomorrow.

When we walk out, Julian is waiting at the door, and he's obviously been pacing. He rushes up to me and hugs me as soon as I get close enough.

"I checked the train schedule. Nothing until tomorrow. Delly also called our room and they redirected her here. Mom has the boys. Miah and Luka still have Kai and Dara."

"Did you guys pass the bill for the school and building sports facilities?"

"It wasn't on us, JJ. I'll explain more on the train ride tomorrow. But for now, can we please get some food and sleep?"

"Of course. It looks like everyone is just as worn out as you."

"We're taking the earliest possible train out of here."

"Already got it booked. Six AM. Five hours back, we should be able to be back at 11 if nothing holds us back."

xXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Around nine AM the next morning, we've all fought off the tiredness and hunger, and we are aware of our surroundings, it's obvious that Haymitch isn't happy with his lot, but I think he'll live. We've all agreed that telling Lukas and Gale is the best idea.

We walk into the bakery, all looking tired and strung out from riding, and all of the kids are there. Kai runs up to Katniss, and Adara, who's just learning to scoot, is scooting along toward Peeta. My boys are lying in cradles both fast asleep. I marvel at their perfection.

Mason is pretty much a carbon copy of me. He's dark skinned and dark haired. He has a chubby face and curly, curly hair. The only thing he inherited from his father are the Mellark blue eyes, which every single one of the grandchildren of Lucia and Marko have. Well, except Kai, who has the exact eyes that still haunt my dreams. Finnick's eyes.

Finn, on the other hand, looks just like his father. Blonde surfer boy hair, chubby cheeks that remind me of a cherub. He's long and lanky and always smiling. By far though, he's the mama's boy of the two. He still has the remnants of a strawberry from when he was born.

They see me and their father looking at them, at they break into baby grins. I never thought that a toothless grin would make me so happy. Unless I was knocking their teeth out, of course. After a few minutes of reunion, however, Peeta clears his throat.

Julian and I both sigh and sit down at the old, washed out oak table that has sat in the bakery for ages, according to everyone. Peeta has his head in his hands, and Haymitch has a snarky look on his face, but I think he's just happy that he won't be the only one that Paylor harasses when she comes knocking. As we wait on Delly and Gale to get here, things only become more awkward, because Lukas keeps questioning all of us, and none of us will give him a roundabout answer.

The easiest word to describe our relationship with the Hawthorne's' is courteous. I have no problem with Delly, I could see us becoming acquaintances or friends, but my relationship with Gale is strained. He and Katniss have been hunting a few times to see if they can rekindle their old friendship, and while she is hopeful that she can see past the things that happened, she knows it will never be the same. Julian and Delly get along fine, it's as if nothing had ever happened between them. Gale and Julian however, is a different story. Neither one of them want to put aside the fact that the other did something to hurt their wives.

He walks in, a quizzical look on his face. Peeta clears his throat to speak.

"We chose you two, along with Thom, James, and Haymitch to be on what is called the "District 12 Capitol Council," you're pretty much the people that will be making the decisions for the district when it comes to laws. It's your responsibility to get a feel for the people and then act accordingly. Paylor will be coming, or sending people to find out your decisions. We were asked to choose, and we chose you five. We thought you all were the best choice for the District."

Miah quietly rocks Daniel. She looks at Luka and then at Gale.

"We should build a school."


	3. Plans

My sincerest apologies, things up my way have been crazy. On top of being sick, I lost a grandparent, almost lost my mom and have had enormous writers block.

But, I figured out what I wanted to say in this chapter, and here we go. ALM chapter 2! It's short, but I'm working on the next one, which should be up by Thursday of next week.

Reviews make me write faster.

Ladybug. xoxox

(Lukas)

"Shut up, Haymitch. You too, Hawthorne. Paylor's first visit is next week and we have to have this drafted by then!"

Gale and Haymitch hush their arguing, and I look around at the council. In the past few months, I've become the unofficial leader and spokesman for the Capitol Council. We have to have the final layout and plans for the school- right down to classroom colors and what classes will be offered at which level. We will show Paylor the plans and then we will have a celebration breaking ground for the school if our plans are approved by her and her cronies.

The funny thing about it all is that we all agreed on the major things: the location, the age that the kids would start, that it would be mandatory, and that we should offer extracurricular activities for the children to participate in. We settled on that the children would start at three and go until they were 18, the legal age of adulthood in District 12. Trades will be offered, as well as the chance to go for more school in the capitol. It's the little things that are driving a wedge in the council. We've worked almost eight months and we can't afford to let in unravel now. We're too close. It's not going to come undone over classroom colors and what classes we're going to offer. We have to get the victors in here before we can decide anything.

The victors are the way we are funding all of this. Johanna, Katniss, Peeta, and Haymitch have dedicated a portion of their victor salaries to building the school, paying teachers, and getting supplies. It's not like we have to include them on every decision, just show them the final product and get them to sign the blue print (and the check).

My stomach is grumbling like an angry bear. I look at my watch. I'm thirty minutes late for dinner. Which means everyone has been standing outside for almost an hour. Hungry Jo and impatient Katniss? No thanks. I voice these concerns to the group, and they seem on board with getting this show on the road.

We have the basics down, we need a quick vote. The school's colors will be grey and red, the classrooms will be painted a base color of cream with one red accent wall. Classes can wait until they get in here… I rub my temples, agitated.

I walk and open the door and beckon for Katniss, Peeta, and Johanna to come in. They all look slightly peeved as well.

"Here's what we have drafted so far… we decided to wait on the classes until you all got in here."

"Well, we know pretty much what's on here, Luka. You've been talking about it for almost three months. As for the classes… why don't we go with the basics. ELA, math, history, and science. Plus music, art, and technology for electives. The older kids can choose to take a language or a shop class, and maybe a cooking class?"

Katniss is always straight to the point. Why she isn't on this council is beyond me.

"I'm with the lady, gentleman? Shall we vote on it?"  
Five hands, including my own shoot up into the air.

"Good. Everybody, come over and sign the contract. That includes you three, and Haymitch has to sign twice."

Three solid months of work is over in one fatal swoop. District Twelve is going to build a state of the art school building and sports facilities. We are no longer the dregs of the country that only get the leftovers that the Capitol has picked over. It's hard to believe, but our kids will finally be among the best educated in the country.

My sons, my niece, and my nephews will actually have a chance to pursue something other than a trade.. something other than baking.

It all seems really surreal, in this moment.

The Mellarks and Haymitch bid goodbye to the others as we all walk back to the bakery where our parents, Julian, and Miah wait.

"You and the others really have started to change the face of this district, Lukas."

"Nah, Peeta. It was mainly you guys. We wouldn't have it if you wouldn't have signed that hefty check."

"It's worth it. Our kids… they will be so well educated. They will be able to pursue something other than baking. So to me, that's worth it. Beyond worth it. And this district has never had that opportunity. So, it's just money. Money that would have never been spent otherwise."

"The government owes you at least that. After everything you four were put through."

Johanna clears her throat.

"If that's what it took to get my boys, I'd go through it all again. They were worth everything that it took to get to this point. I know Katniss and Peeta agree."

They both nod in agreement. We're at the bakery now, and our family is sitting on pins and needles wondering if everything went through.

"Construction starts next week, as long as Paylor signs off."

The smiles that are on our faces infect the rest of the room. We have to start baking for the "celebration." The bakery phone rings.

Johanna picks up, her voice actually excited for once.

"Mellark Bakery, District 12."

"Oh, hello, Paylor. Yeah, Lukas and the council approved everything, it's down here waiting for you."

"You want us to film for a special on rebuilding?"

"No, I can't say I am surprised."

"I don't want my sons on camera, nor does Katniss. Kai and Adara have never been on camera, ever. We don't want to change that."

"I understand that you will put other people in."

"I don't have much of a choice, do I? It seems like we never do…"


	4. First Day

**Alas! I have returned from the land of the dead. It took me forever to figure out what this chapter was going to say, but I pretty much know where I'm going from here. I am sorry that it took so long, but now I've come to terms with the big changes in my life. I know where I'm taking the story from here… so HERE WE GO!**

**Outtake for anyone who reviews. **

**-LB**

"Mama! Mason and Finn and Daniel and me are all gonna be in the same class, right? RIGHT? Are Avery and Ella gonna be there?"

"Maybe, Dara. Maybe none of you will be in the same class and you'll be all alone."

Mama gives Kai a warning look. He's just being mean to me.

Why is Kai always so mean? He thinks just because he is bigger than me he can push me around. He's nine. I am six. I always try to explain to him that it's not THAT big of a deal. But he always acts like he knows more than me.

Today is the first day of school for me, my brother, and all my cousins. Cept Derek, who starts school next year cause he is the littleist out of all of us.

We're walking to the bakery to have breakfast with everyone. Nana and Grandpa Mellark will be there and so will Grandpa Haymitch. Aunt Jo and Uncle J will bring Finn and Mason and Uncle Luka and Aunt Miah will bring Derek and Daniel. I like when we all get together to eat.

I sit down at my place next to Papa and Kai. Finn and Mason are already sitting in front of me.

"What's wrong Finn? You don't look too good."

"I'm okay Dara."

"It's okay Finn. I don't wanna go to school either. What if the teacher is mean? What if I don't like what Mama packed for lunch?"

"Kai says that we can leave for lunch with him."

"You can, Mason. But I have to walk with you guys cause you are little."

"I'm gonna show them that I already know how to count." Daniel's voice always sounds so happy.

"Yo puedo hablar espanol."

Aunt Jo looks at Mason. She gives him the look that she gives him all the time when he does something that he knows is going to break the rules.

"Don't confuse your teachers, Mason. They'll already be on your case because you're your father's child."

"Okay, Mommy…"

Granpa Haymitch comes in, with six bags in hand. Each bag has a couple of coins in them. He hands one to each of us, even Daniel.

"There is an icecream machine in the cafeteria at the school. Each of you gets one, okay?"

All of us chorus "THANKS GRANPA!" Granpa smiles and takes a drink of his juice from his cup.

Daniel deposits his money in his new bookbag that Uncle Lukas and Aunt Miah got for him. I got one too. So did the twins. Kai used his from last year, he said he still liked it. I think he likes it because it looks like the ocean.

"Take care of your sister and cousins, Kykers."

Aunt Jo always gives Kai this smile. She knows that Kai likes to be in charge. Aunt Miah stands up and we follow her. Mama said we can walk if we stay close to Aunt Miah and Kai.

Mason and Finn hold my hands, and Finn grabs Daniel's. Kai walks in front of us, because he doesn't want to be seen with the little kids, I guess.

We walk into the school and Aunt Miah drops us off at the main office, so she can go to the big kid school where she works. She kisses us each on the head, which Kai dodges. I don't see why he just can't let her love him. She ruffles his hair anyways. It looks better than it did this morning when she did it.

Kai takes all four of us to the kindergarten wing. He looks at the boys and gives them all high fives. They walk in to the big room ahead of me. Kai grabs me and gives me a hug and kisses my head.

"We're going to meet for lunch the big corridor where Aunt Miah dropped us off, I'll be waiting for you guys there. Be safe Dara. I love you, sissy."

"I love you too, Bubba."

I go into the classroom and put my things down in a special place with my name on it. It's right next to Daniel and Finn, and Mason is next to Finn on the other side.

There are lots of kids in this room; Finn is nearly shaking he's so nervous, so I grab his hand and squeeze. It comforts me, too. Mason walked out in front of us, which papa calls "Julian's Strut." I guess he means that Mason got that from Uncle J. Daniel walks behind Mason, smiling like usual. When I walk in, I see my best friend in the whole wide world. His name is Avery Hawthorne. We always play together at the park. He has a sister named Ella. They're twins. Like Finn and Mason are, only Ella is a girl.

I heard Mama and Avery's dad talk about how they are glad that they worked out their differences. So that we could all play together and be friends. I wonder what differences means, sometimes. I'm glad they worked it out though, because Avery is my best friend. Avery looks like Mr. Hawthorne, because he has dark eyes and dark hair. Ella looks like Mrs. Hawthorne, because she is blonde haired and blue eyed like Finn is. When we sit down, I save a spot for Avery, and Ella comes to sit on the other side of Mason.

The room is very big and very colorful. There are lots of things for us kids to do. There is a center where the teacher says that we will learn to read. I raise my hand and tell her that I can read already, and she says that we will work on becoming better readers together as the year goes on. She's really nice. Her name is Mrs. Sara. She said she loves kindergarten, because she gets to be everyone's teacher first. She reads us books and gets everyone to say their name out loud, and tell them something about themselves. Then, she lets us have time counting blocks and reading books, while she comes around and helps us. There is a girl that has really bright red hair and green eyes like Kai's. She's sitting all alone. I walk over and grab her hand.

"My name's Adara. You can call me Dara though, that's what all my cousins and my brother call me. We're all over here. You should com play with us."

She chokes up a little, but follows us anyway.

"You look a lot like my brother, Kai. Kai is from District Four. Where are you from?"

"My mom came from District Four and My dad is from District 7. I look like my mom though."

"What's your name?"

"My name is Malea."

"What do your Mama and Papa do? Mine is the baker here in town. I maybe can bring you some cookies."

She just smiles. She doesn't answer the question about her mother, because I've never seen anyone that looks like her before, and I was curious.

She picks up the blocks and smiles at everyone. Finn smiles at her.

"I like your hair. I'm Finn, by the way. And this is my twin brother, Mason. Daniel is at the end of the table, and he's my cousin too, just like Dara."

"I'm Malea."

Finn smiles and shakes her hand, while Mason gives her a crooked smile that looks like Uncle J's mischievous grin.

The bell that Mrs. Sarah had set for time for lunch rings out. Everyone moves to get their lunch pails, or grabs their jackets so they can meet older siblings, except Malea. She sighs.

"Do you have anything to eat Malea?" Daniel's eyes look concerned.

"No, Mom was asleep this morning and forgot to pack me lunch. It's okay, I'll get something when I get home."

"Does she work at night?"

"No.."

Mason's eyes look concerned.

"Come with us then," he says, smiling again.

"I really shouldn't.."

"Come on."

Mason grabs her hand and pulls her with us. Avery and Ella are walking with us too, because their mom works at the bakery and was making us all lunch.

We walk into the bakery, Kai leading the pack. Everyone is in there except Aunt Miah. Papa and Uncle Luka smile at me and the boys.

"And who would this young lady be, Miss Adara?"

"She's Malea. Her mom forgot to pack her lunch so Mason and Finn and Daniel and Me invited her so she could eat lunch with us."

"That's no problem. You're always welcome here, Miss Malea."

We all sit down to turkey sandwiches and chips. Malea gobbles hers down, and Papa sits another one in front of her. Kai is next for seconds. Soon, it is time to go back to school. Malea is very quiet, especially when Mason starts teasing her.

"Thank you for lunch, Mr. Adara's dad."

"Come anytime, Malea. You are always welcome, any friends or the little Mellarks is welcome."

She smiles and blushes. I wonder why she does.

As we are all walking, she smiles at me, too.

"I've never had anyone be that nice to me."

"Not even your own Mama and Papa?"

"Yes. I mean no. Everything's okay. It's just me and my mom."

She drops her head and hurries off toward school. I hope I didn't make her angry. She's nice.

When we get back in, Malea sits down next to me and Mason. Mason smiles at her and she blushes. She does that a lot.

"You should come to the park with me and my brother and all my cousins and Avery and Ella. It'll be fun."

She nods her head, saying that she will.

I like school. I get to meet new people. I hope that it's this much fun tomorrow. When we are dismissed, all of us walk in out in a big group.

_To be continued…_


End file.
